Déjate convencer
by loli-san
Summary: "Sakura, ésta será una noche maravillosa, si es cierto que el mundo acabará a media noche: déjate convencer…" One shot inspirado por la canción "Déjate convencer" de Ismael Serrano.


**Los personajes de este OS pertenecen a CLAMP, solo los utilizo para recreación, sin beneficio alguno. La letra de la canción es del cantautor español Ismael Serrano. Ninguno me pertenece.**

**Déjate Convencer**

**Madrid, 21 de diciembre de 2012**

**7:00 pm**

**Parque El retiro**

-No es necesario que vengas, está bien, mi cumpleaños no es tan importante, sabes cómo soy con ellos- decía a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica. No es tan importante para ti, pensó. –Está bien, de verdad, Yuu. España es preciosa y pienso darme un descanso paseando por ella. Solo necesito relajarme- Sakura tomó un puño de las semillas de su bolsa y las lanzó a las pocas aves que quedaban en la plaza.

-Nos veremos después de año nuevo, tranquilo querido. Tu negocio no puede esperar. Feliz día, querido- Así terminó la fatídica llamada que le hizo su futuro esposo. Es que si no es posible que luego de 7 años de noviazgo, la pareja aún se sentía tan lejana como un par de extraños. "Tanto amor que se desperdicia" pensó y suspiró amargamente.

Y es que le hubiese gustado llorar, pero si se lo pensaba bien no había algo que llorar. Quizá se podía lamentar el haber gastado casi 8 años de su vida con una persona que no había logrado sacar lo mejor de sí, lo mejor de ella. La castaña caminó por mucho rato, hasta que se decidió por volver a su hotel, Madrid ya se estaba helando.

-Buenas noches, señorita Sakura ¿desea cenar en el restaurant del hotel o desea el servicio a su habitación?- la rubia española le decía con un rico acento que afincaba las sílabas con s.-Tomaré la cena en el restaurant, Marta, muchas gracias- le respondió a la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Veo que su español ha mejorado mucho, señorita. ¡Olé por eso!- Marta sonrió de vuelta y guiñó uno de sus ojos color café. Sakura se despidió con su mano y entró al ascensor, pulsando el botón de su piso se recostó a la fría pared de espejo. ¡Qué humanidad! Pensó, en España como en América la gente era mucho más cálida y cercana que en su natal Japón, esa era una de las razones que la habían impulsado a viajar a Madrid para sus vacaciones de año nuevo, y su cumpleaños.

Una vez en su habitación, se apuró en arreglarse para bajar a cenar a las 10, tenía ganas de presenciar el espectáculo de música en vivo, hoy iría un cantante español y ofrecería un repertorio en íntimo. ¡Qué emoción! Pensó, desde su primera visita a España, hacía unos 9 años con su mejor amigo, había escuchado su música y se había enamorado locamente de su voz. Tomó un baño rápido y arregló su cabello con una pinza que lo dejó con hermosas ondas suelta; su maquillaje constaba de un ahumado en los ojos, labial rojo y mascara en sus pestañas. Tenía el vestido perfecto para esa noche, un Amaya Arzuaga con escote en V profundo hasta debajo de su pecho, de color negro ceñido al cuerpo que llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía una predilección por esa colección de invierno, complementó con sus zapatos favoritos, unos Louboutin con punta dorada y piel descubierta, con un tacón de aguja perfecto ¡adiós a los días de la Sakura torpe!

Su teléfono celular sonaba llenando el ambiente con la canción "Pocketfull of sunshine" y Sakura bailaba frente al espejo hasta que resbaló y cayó al suelo. Contestó el teléfono con un adolorido "Hola". –Preciosa, no me digas que de nuevo estabas bailando esa tonta canción que escuchamos en _Easy A-_ Sakura tapó su boca con su mano y asombrada rió en silencio. –Entonces te diré que no, Syaoran- respondió mimosa –Debo haberte invocado, ¿qué ha pasado con el soltero más codiciado de Asia y sus adyacencias?-

¿Celosa, preciosa? –Syaoran rió por lo bajo, mezclando su Jack Daniels en las rocas. –¿Debo suponer que te has escabullido de tu prometido? No escucho ningún teclado de computadora o alguna conferencia.

–No seas tan tonto, Syaoran. No tengo por qué estar celosa, no, Yuu está en Venezuela, cerrando tratos con la filial de Petróleo, y mostrando su respeto al nuevo presidente del país, un tal Leopoldo –Sakura revisaba su maquillaje en el espejo y se esparció por su muñecas y lóbulos de las orejas un poco de perfume _Miss Dior _by Dior.

–Maravilloso, ya me enteré por Touya que estás en España, ¡qué desconsiderado de tu parte! Dejar a tu mejor amiga al empezar el último trimestre de embarazo, ni porque es tu cuñada. No, preciosa, no está bien. Dime, ¿con quién pasarás tu cumpleaños? No deseo que lo hagas sola, por eso me tomaré la libertad de… -Sakura cerró la llamada, sin darle oportunidad al castaño de darle un explicación, guardó su teléfono celular en su clutch color piel. ¡Qué pasada con Syaoran! Pensó, lo último que deseaba era ver a su mejor amigo, quien no se le había ocurrido otra idea mejor que declararle su amor luego de 23 años de amistad… Es decir, ¡por Dios! Desde el preescolar eran amigos, sus familias aliadas en muchos negocios, por él conoció a Yuu… Y Dios la ampare porque ella también lo amaba, lo amaba desde siempre con locura. Pero él, él no está interesado en algo de verdad, su reputación lo precedía y no sólo eso, ella lo había sacado de muchos aprietos en los que se había metido por aquellas mujeres. "Su bendición" suele llamarme, pensó.

En el restaurant el joven heredero Li suspiraba, sería una larga y, esperaba, dulce noche. Sakura debía dejarse convencer. Ella lo amaba, y él lo sabía muy bien. Lo sentía en su ser, un instinto primitivo se apoderaba de él cuando ella estaba cerca; sentía como el aire se caldeaba y la electricidad tomaba parte de su piel, justo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, cuando vislumbró en la entrada a Sakura de pie, hablando con el maître.

Señorita Kinomoto, su reservación está por aquí, justo al frente del escenario dispuesto para el espectáculo de hoy. –Sakura estaba sorprendida –Pero si yo no he especificado el lugar en el que quería estar, joven. –decía mientras seguía al moreno empleado hasta la mesa dispuesta para ella. –Mesa para dos, señorita. Es una sorpresa de un admirador. En la mesa encontrará una nota –dijo sin más el maître, y sin esperar respuesta alguna se retiró dejando a una Sakura muy asombrada.

Ya sentada detalló la mesa. Había girasoles en un ramillete, una nota con una pulcra caligrafía que se le antojaba muy familiar y un bol de plata dispuesto con fresas bañadas en chocolates y champaña rosa. Leyó la nota y se le fue el alma al suelo:

_Sakura, ésta será una noche maravillosa, si es cierto que el mundo acabará a media noche: déjate convencer…_

_LS_

_PD: Espero que no te haya molestado la ubicación en el restaurante, sé cuánto te gusta Ismael Serrano, las fresas, el chocolate ya es algo mío, y definitivamente espero que no te molesten todas las atenciones que pienso darte esta noche._

¡Millonario prepotente y detallista! Pensó Sakura, esto tenía que ser obra de su ex mejor amigo y adorado tormento. ¿Qué sería de Yuu? A él nunca se le había ocurrido algo así con ella, en cambio Syaoran la llenaba de estas cosas desde tiempos inmemorables. ¿Por qué ahora Syaoran? ¿Por qué ahora que decidí casarme con Yuu? –Sakura tenía el alma en un hilo, las mariposas que sentía en su estómago y el sonrojo que crecía en su rostro, comparable con el color de su labial, la delataban.

Syaoran decidió que era momento de mostrarse ante Sakura y rogarle que se dejara amar por él, que lo amara como sabe que lo hace en secreto. Porque ninguno de los dos, en todos estos años, había dado el brazo a torcer. Ha conocido cada aspecto de la vida de Sakura: cómo luce molesta, cómo cocina, ha calmado su llanto, la ha cuidado ante la enfermedad, ha visto sus borracheras y las ha cuidado. Es la persona en la que más confía, su mujer intocable. Animado por el whisky se levantó de su puesto en la barra y se adentró al restaurant, la deliciosa espalda de su adorada amiga se mostraba nívea y perfecta en ese vestido negro. A unos metros se podía sentir el perfume de Sakura, lo embriagaba, _Miss Dior_, se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado porque lo volvía loco cómo olía su cuello con él.

Se sentó frente a ella, sobresaltándola –Syaoran, ¿podrías explicarme de qué va todo esto? –El sonrojo de Sakura no tenía límites, pasaba la distinta gama de rojos y rosados. Él tomó sus manos y las apretó delicadamente –Mi flor, lo único que deseo esta noche es convencerte de atreverte a amarme, convencerte de que me dejes amarte… -Sakura deseó replicar, pero Syaoran la animó a que tomara un sorbo de su champaña. Ante tanto, ella tomó de un solo trago todo el contenido de su copa y se alentó a hablar –Sabes el compromiso que tengo con Yuu, quizás no será el hombre más expresivo, ni detallista. No lo imagino planeando todo esto que tú hiciste, ni con la audacia y franqueza que tuviste al tomar un vuelo desde China hasta acá, por mí –Los ojos de ella estaban nublados por las lágrimas que pujaban por salir –Yuu es algo seguro para toda la vida, Syaoran. Con él no tendré preocupaciones de saber si estuvo o no con la mujer que tiene al lado en un café o en el cine, tiene la serenidad y la paciencia para aceptar cómo puedo ser… Yo te amo, es cierto, siempre lo he hecho… -Syaoran la interrumpió, porque no deseaba que se convenciera de no darle una oportunidad, porque eso pretendía Sakura al hablarle así, escucharse en voz alta y creerse todo aquello. La conocía.

Eso es lo único que me importa, Sakura. Que me amas –Dijo Syaora solemnemente mientras besaba las manos de la muchacha con fervor y adoración –No te has dado cuenta que hace mucho tiempo ya no estoy en las andadas. No deseo que te arrepientas de estar con un hombre que no te ama, Sakura, que no amas… Porque tú no amas a Yuu, no me mientas cariño, ustedes están juntos por la cómoda costumbre y la serena plática. Sino, dime tú, no te he dejado sola en tus cumpleaños, nunca. ¿En cuántos de ellos ha estado Yuu Matsura? –Hizo una pausa y la miro fijamente –No contestes, preciosa. Han sido menos de la mitad del tiempo que llevan juntos –esta vez llevó una fresa con chocolate la boca de ella –Dame una noche, Sakura. Dame una noche para convencerte de que somos nosotros, de que nos pertenecemos. Y que podemos estar juntos. Déjame demostrarte lo que podemos ser. Déjate convencer…

Sakura escuchaba embelecida al hombre de su vida, porque eso era Syaoran… El hombre que amaba desde que tenía memoria, aquel que se ganó su corazón cuando la defendió de unos niños que se burlaban porque no tenía mamá. Aquel que se quedó en sus depresiones de adolescente, que le curó las fiebres, que soportó a su hermano, que se peleó por ella con un imbécil que intentó propasarse. Su pareja en el baile de promoción. Su compañero de travesuras. Toda una vida, en sus 28 años Sakura deseaba que todo aquello que él decía se convirtiera en realidad. Deseaba con todo su corazón que lo hiciera. Deseaba eliminar su ambivalencia en esto, y más que nada, quizá por culpa de la champaña, deseaba que esas manos fuertes y cálidas le quitaran su vestido de una buena vez, como tantas veces soñó –Está bien… Una noche, Syaoran. –Estaba endulzada por la combinación de la fresa con chocolate y las hermosas palabras que él había dicho.

Syaora se imaginaba lo peor, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, rogándole al cielo que tuviese piedad de él. Había hecho cualquier cantidad de cosas para tener suerte: se bañó con azúcar, aunque le costara unas cuantas picadas de hormigas, tenía una pata de conejo en el bolsillo que no paraba de sobar, prendió una vela a San Antonio y le rezó a la virgen, en posición zen pidió a las deidades que le concedieran el favor. Hasta que por fin escuchó a su adorada mujer aceptar a su súplica.

_Buenas noches tengan todos, es reconfortante para mí volver a uno de los primeros sitios que me dio la oportunidad de tocar mi música… Quisiera comentarles, no les ha pasado que conocen a alguien de toda la vida… y no es hasta el último momento, que la van a perder, que se dan cuenta que la necesitan para vivir… y aun no estando seguro de que se trata de algo real, pero lo sientes… y necesitas gritarlo y decirlo. _

_Lo pesado y difícil es cuando esa persona siente lo mismo que tú, pero no está tan dispuesto a ceder… Y a nosotros lo único que nos toca es rogarle que lo piensen… Un enamorado amigo me ha pedido un favor para esta noche, él necesita decirle a su amiga que se deje convencer… Aun cuando esta canción no está en el disco de este año y no la tenía pensada en el repertorio, supongo que todos la conocen y necesito que todos nos ayuden, Sakura, déjate convencer._

El público dio una ovación de pie al artista en el escenario. Sakura estaba sorprendida, de boca abierta, Syaoran la ayudo a ponerse de pie y le abrazo por detrás, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha. –Escucha atenta, mi amor. Necesito que te convenzas de esto. –Susurró suavemente a su oído. Sobresaltando y excitando con su aliento cálido a una Sakura sonrojada.

_Una día la vida echará abajo tu puerta. _

_Rendida, acorralada te pedirá cuentas _

_por este fracaso, _

_por haberme mentido. _

_Y no encontrarás al hombre que te ponga a salvo, _

_que el hecho de estar vivo siempre exige algo. _

_Déjate convencer, _

_duerme esta noche conmigo. _

_Que el amor se encuentra antes si se busca. _

_Mira que casualidad si yo fuera tu hombre _

_y la duda de haberte dado luz _

_no te deja dormir nunca._

_Déjate convencer. _

_Ya habrá alguien que se haga cargo _

_de recoger las culpas de este pecado. _

_A donde iré, sin este abrazo. _

_No te puedes negar, _

_no sea que nuestro pasado nos llegué a atrapar. _

_Esta noche está en nuestras manos decir alguna verdad _

_que ya, que ya mentimos a diario._

_Anda, echa un vistazo a tu alrededor, _

_no seas tonta, _

_mira que no hay un alma que llevarse a la boca, _

_que hay que repartir caricias _

_y esta noche me toca. _

_Que yo también comparto los mismos miedos, _

_también busco una cinta para atar el tiempo. _

_También arrastro conmigo una cadena de sueños._

_Una día la vida echará abajo tu puerta. _

_Rendida acorralada te pedirá cuentas _

_por este fracaso, _

_por haberme mentido._

Si antes Syaoran la tenía a sus pies, y el sentimiento era profundo… Esta vez, ese jodido y prepotente millonario playboy se había excedido… ¡Estaba segura de querer pasar la noche con él! Y no es que Sakura sea una puritana, claro que había estado con otros hombres, pero ninguna vez con él, su amigo, su complemento, su adorado tormento.

Syaoran… -Sakura se había volteado y tenía sus ojos fijos en los del hombre de su vida –Si vamos a dar este paso, no hay vuelta atrás –Sus brazos estaban fijos en su espalda, debido a la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos, ella debía elevar su rostro al cielo –Dios me ampare, pero te amo, y no quiero equivocarme con la decisión que voy a tomar… -Syaoran no cabía en su cuerpo que era pura felicidad, felicidad efervescente, atrajo a Sakura mucho más a su cuerpo.

Yo no deseo vuelta atrás Sakura, deseo que caigamos en este abismo de amor… Deseo estar en lo más profundo de ti, y tómalo en ambos sentido, cariño –Syaoran le dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto derretían a Sakura. Deseaba llevársela de allí, arrancarle ese magnífico vestido y hacerle el amor, hacerla pronunciar su nombre y que se durmiera en sus brazos. Porque es su Sakura, de nadie más, y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Ambos habían sellado sus destinos, aun cuando la vida les cobrara pasar por encima de los demás, más valía el tiempo que pasarían juntos y no les importaría el qué dirán. Él la tenía, ya lo demás no importaba.


End file.
